Ketchup
by PicklesAndJam
Summary: Can you think of a time when ketchup hasn't livened up a dull day? Me neither.. Part of Loliver Summer-post-a-thon!


**I'm not sure either..  
Part of the Loliver Summer-post-athon extravaganza! Yeah, I added a word. :)**

"Summer in Malibu. You would expect there to be _something_ to do around here." Lilly sighed, leaning back on her chair.

The trio were 2 weeks into their summer and had done the same thing for 13 of those days – lazed around outside Rico's.

"Hey Oliver, despite the whole fiasco that day, these chairs really are sturdy!" She said, leaning back on her chair once again, this time harder.

"See! I told you so!" Oliver pointed, "And I wouldn't call it a _fiasco_, more like an, uhh, alternative way to spend our day."

"Lying on the floor for 5 hours with just _you_ to look at? Ha, yeah, it was my _dream _scenario.." Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Miley looked up quizzically, "You know you still owe me the extra 50 bucks for my tick-"

"Hold up, rewind a sec! You two. Were lying on the floor. Together. For 5 hours?!"

Miley had been unusually quiet up until this moment, but this she couldn't let go.

Lilly internally cursed herself. She forgot they agreed not to tell her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me! Ah this is hilarious- So, when's the wedding?" Miley gasped, struggling to get the words out fast enough. She was enjoying this.

Lilly bashed her forehead with the heel of her palm and leaned on the table.

"Well, we were thinking of an autumn wedding, just as the leaves are changing colo- Ouch!" Oliver replied before receiving a jab in the ribs by a sharp elbow, "Lils, I hate your pointy elbows!" He said, rubbing his side.

"Yeah? Well, I hate the way you just told Miley we're getting married in Autumn!"

Lilly slapped his arm, and Oliver feigned injury.

A few people at nearby tables started to turn around, but just smiled and rolled their eyes as they saw who it was.

"Relax Lilly! It was only a joke, you know that." Miley said, switching gazes with her two best friends, "Right?"

"Duh!" Lilly and Oliver stated in chorus.

Miley pondered momentarily, deciding whether to speak or not, and then began stroking her chin, "You know, you guys do that way too often.."

"Do what?" Lilly asked warily glancing at Oliver. Oliver shrugged in reply.

"You know, the whole cute synchronised thing." Her voice growing more suspicious as she talked.

Both Lilly and Oliver's muscles tensed, and received a confused eyebrow raise from Miley.

"Wow, haha, I sure hope some waves build up soon, my muscles are a-achin' to be a-surfin'!" Lilly improvised with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah me too, I'm not sure how much longer I can take this!" Oliver said grinning, but glaring at Lilly.

"And by that I mean not being out on those waves!" He quickly added on the end.

"Not that what I said could mean anything else." He continued, "Because it doesn't."

"Oh look, hotdogs!" He said rushing off to Rico's Shack.

"We just had lunch.." Miley said scowling at Lilly.

"Hey, it's Oliver, you know what he's like." Lilly replied as casually as possible, "And don't direct your anger at me! What did I ever do to you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry Lilly, it's just ever since Hannah's been on a break, I've had nothing to do.. I feel so useless" Miley rested her head on the table.

"Hah, well, welcome to mine and Oliver's world! We're always useless!" Lilly replied glancing up to see Oliver grab a handful of ketchup packets over at the shack, forcing her to gaze in curiosity. With Miley's head on the table, she could see directly what he was doing, and he had no hotdog.  
As realisation struck, her face shifted into a sly smile, but snapped back into normal when Miley looked up, sullen.

"Hey, I'll tell you what Miley, I'll teach you how to surf, so you can join the fun with me and Oliver."  
Miley looked at her questioningly again, "No, not like that." She corrected, rolling her eyes.

After all, Lilly did feel a bit guilty about what she was doing.

"What? So I can be a-achin' to go a-surfin' aswell?" Miley said mockingly, "What was that about?"

But before Lilly could answer, Oliver came stumbling over-dramatically towards the table, clutching his nose.

"Oh, it's a gusher! Sorry everyone, out of the splash zone!"

But once he reached the table, he changed direction and headed right into a toilet cubicle, waving his free arm about".

"I'd better go check on him, you know how much of a drama queen he can get" Lilly smiled apologetically, getting up from her seat.

"Fine, I'll go check out the surf boards for hire for when you teach me then" Miley replied, also leaving her seat, "Ooh, I see a pink one!" She ran off excited.

Lilly reached the cubicle door, and rapped 3 times harshly, "It's me Oliver, I'm here to help you with your nosebleed." Lilly offered, with heavy emphasis on the last word, and the door swung open.

"I'm glad you came to assistance" He winked, pulling her in and closing the door behind her.

"What did you do that for?! Someone could have been watching.." Lilly snapped, looking up meeting his eyes, "Wow, I forgot how cramped these cubicles are.."

"I didn't" Oliver breathed, pulling her close, so they were just centimetres apart.

Lilly seemed lost for a second, but shook her head to clear her mind, "Listen, Oliver, I hate lying to Miley, can we tell her soon? She's our best friend, she's bound to find out some time." She pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, you know I'm a wuss for the puppy dog eyes, that's no fair!" Oliver whined.

"Well I'll see you back outside then Oliver, get yourself cleaned up" She sighed, turning her back on him.

"Aww, but Lils, I smeared ketchup on my face for y-"

He was interrupted by Lilly, swinging herself back around and pinning him to the back wall, where her lips crashed onto his own.

It lasted a few seconds, and left him speechless. These we're the small things that made Oliver love Lilly.

"Haha, fooled you for a second there! You thought I was going to leave here without a kiss from my favourite drama queen!" She teased, playfully hitting his arm.

Oliver smiled a lopsided grin, wiping the ketchup off his face with some toilet paper.

She stepped back and leaned against the door, and licked the ketchup off her lips.

"Next time, you might want to try barbeque sauce. I prefer it." She said winking, whilst walking out the door.

Once she turned her head around, she came face to face with a pair of accusing eyes staring her down. Miley was standing about a foot away from the door, tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

Lilly averted her eyes to the ground sheepishly.

"You have ketchup on your nose Lilly, a subtle hint to your methods of cleaning Oliver's nosebleed." Miley stated, with identical emphasis to Lilly on the last word.


End file.
